No Boundaries
by Moinah
Summary: Total LIASON fic you guys. NO courtney! Chapters two and three are UP!
1. Prologue

No Boundaries  
  
Prologue  
  
Elizabeth Webberwoke up in the morning with a particularly uneasy feeling. Something was off. She could tell. But what?  
  
Nevertheless, she got out of bed to get ready for work. She had spoken to Bobbi a few days ago about returning to her job as a waitress at Kelly's, much to the chagrin of her husband, Ric Lansing.  
  
She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before she could sit down at the table she suddenly felt a near blinding pain behind her eyes.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
The pain was gone as quickly as it had come but she didn't feel up to taking any chances today.  
  
"Elizabeth, is something wrong?"  
  
She looked up to see her husband, Ric, stroll in from the living room, looking the least bit worried.  
  
"I think I'm fine, RIc, but do you think you could call Bobbi for me and tell her that I won't be in to work today. I'm going to have to start tomorrow instead."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, it's no problem at all. I'll call her for you as soon as I get into work, alright?"  
  
"Thanks, honey, this is a huge help to me."  
  
He simply smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and strode out the dor.  
  
Elizabeth decided to lie down on the couch instead of walking back upstairs to her bed.  
  
She couldn't sleep. The reason was obvious. Ric had left the livingroom lighting on. This room was almost in the complete center of the house so there was very little natural lighting. She got up to flick the lamp switch near the fireplace. She tripped on the rug and reached for the cabinet door to try to regain her balance. The door swung open and when Elizabeth had completely composed herself she noticed a smal, white button on the inside of the cabinet. Without hesitation, she pushed it quickly. The quiet sound of something scraping lightly across the floor met her ears. She turned slowly to observe a disgruntled Carly,  
  
"Oh, thank God you found us!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
*Author's Note: My apologies for the short chapter. Rest assured that this is only the prologue and all other chapters will be of decent size. (Decent meaning about quadruple the length of this). Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this first part of my story.* 


	2. Chapter One

No Boundaries  
  
Chapter One  
  
Elizabeth watched, mesmorized, as Carly began to speak to her.  
  
"I knew you would figure it out, Elizabeth. I knew you would find us."  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
"Elizabeth, please. You have to help us. You have to get us out. We need to call Sonny. Please, Elizabeth. Help us."  
  
"No. Your not real. I'm just imagining this. It's a lie. I'm only dreaming. That's all. I'm gonna open my eyes and wake up. This is only a dream."  
  
"Your wrong, Elizabeth. Listen to me. Ric is sick. He never gave up on his revenge schemes. This is the proof. You are not dreaming. He has had me locked up in this secret room for more than a month. Now, what you have to do is call Sonny and Jason and get us both out of here."  
  
Elizabeth seemed to snap back to reality. A million thoughts raced through her head as she moved, almost mechanically, to the smal room that Ric had been holding Carly captive in.  
  
"How come I didn't know about this?" She whispered. "Why did I not figure this out sooner than now?" She laughed bitterly. "Well, I guess I didn't really figure anything out in the first place. All I did was press the little white button."  
  
"Don't think that way, Elizabeth. All that matters now is that you've found me and my baby and now we can go back home to both Sonny and Michael."  
  
"We'd better leave quickly," Elizabeth said, her voice holding no room for emotion, as she freed Carly from the chain that was keeping Carly prisoner in the small, dingy room."  
  
"We need to call Sonny."  
  
"We can call him on the way there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Jason Morgan was getting restless. He couldn't wait for and order from Sonny this time. He knew that Ric had Carly and was once again trying to explain it to his friend.  
  
"Sonny, Michael saw him take her,"  
  
"No. Michael heard you say that Ric took Carly. He didn't remember it on his own. He took the idea from you, Jason."  
  
The ringing of a cell phone is the only noise in the room for a few moments.  
  
"Well, are you going to answer that or not?" Jason asks Sonny in a harsh tone.  
  
"Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny?...Sonny its me."  
  
"Carly? Where are you?" Jason, hearing this, immediately looked up, intent on finding out what was going on.  
  
"I'm on my way home. Ric's been holding me in a secret room in his house. Elizabeth found me. We're on our way there now."  
  
"Are you alright? How's the baby?"  
  
"Both the baby and I are doing just fine."  
  
"That's good. Put Elizabeth on the phone for a minute."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Elizabeth? I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm saying, alright?"  
  
Elizabeth, completely frazzled, was barely audible when she answered him, "Ok, Sonny."  
  
"Would you rather speak to Jason? Would that make you more comfortable?"  
  
At the mention of Jason , she seemed to find a new type of strength. She replied quickly,  
  
"No. It's alright, Sonny, I'll talk to you."  
  
"Ok, now I need you to answer me honestly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Did you know that Carly was being held in your home?"  
  
"Of course not, Sonny. How could you think that? Carly's pregnant! I would never let anybody hurt..."  
  
"Ok. Elizabeth. It's alright. I believe you. I probably shouldn't have asked you that."  
  
"It's alright, Sonny," she said slowly, "I understand."  
  
"Ok. Could you answer another question for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does anyone appear to be following you?"  
  
Elizabeth quickly checked her rearview mirrow.  
  
"No. There's no one behind me at all."  
  
"That's good. Listen, Elizabeth, Jason and I are going to meet you about half way. How close are you to the warehouse?"  
  
"Um..about ten minutes I think."  
  
"Good. We'll meet you there. Do not pull over anywhere or stop for anyone until you get to the warehouse, alright?"  
  
"Alright, Sonny."  
  
The entire time, Jason listened to Sonny speak to Elizabeth. He felt uneasy when Sonny had asked her if she had known about Carly being helf captive in their house. He felt a pang of something else but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"Sonny? Wghat's going on?"  
  
"Elizabeth found Carly. You were right. Ric had her."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that Carly is ok and she's coming home."  
  
"You're right, I guess. But right now we have to leave for the warehouse. Elizabeth and Carly are going to meet us there."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"What did Sonny say to you?" Carly asked.  
  
"Not too much. He just wanted to know if anyone was following us. I told him 'no' and then he said that him and Jason were going to meet us at the warehouse. We'll be there in about ten minutes."  
  
"Hey, um, Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, Carly?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that there is a black car that has been following us for about as long as you were on the phone with Sonny."  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "Oh my God, Carly, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I never thought about it until now."  
  
Elizabeth tossed her cell phone back to Carly.  
  
"Here, call Sonny and tell him what's happened."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sonny seemed to be in a daze on the way to the warehouse.  
  
He was brought back to reality by the ring on his cell phone again. He handed it to Jason.  
  
"Here. You answer this."  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Jason? It's Carly again."  
  
He immediately became alert. Sonny noticed and began to watch him carefully.  
  
"What happened? Is everything ok?" Sonny asked Jason.  
  
Jason chose to ignore him to a certain degree.  
  
"Why are you calling again Carly? Did something happen to Elizabeth?" She replied and he asked, "what about you?"  
  
"No we're both fine for the time being. Elizabeth said to call you because we have a black car that has been following us since around the time when Elizabeth was talking on the phone with Sonny."  
  
"Alright, ok, Carly? Carly? Could you put Elizabeth on the phone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Here. Jason wants to talk to you."  
  
Elizabeth look at the cell phone apprehensively, then took it from Carly.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Elizabeth? What's going on? Carly said there was a black car following you."  
  
"There is. I don't know how long its been following us for. Since after Sonny asked me if there was anyone behind us. Carly was actually the one who noticed that car. Trust me, I would never lie to you."  
  
"Ok. I believe you. Where are you now?"  
  
"Not far from the warehouse. We'll probably be there in about two to three minutes."  
  
"Alright. I want you to stay on the phone with me until you get there?  
  
"I will."  
  
She sounds nervous, Jason thought.  
  
"Don't be scared, Elizabeth. We won't let anything happen to you or to Carly."  
  
"I know." She believed him. He had no reason to lie to him now.  
  
"Alright I can see you. Are you sure there was a car behind you? I don't see one there now."  
  
"Does it matter now? I mean, we're here now so we're safe now, right?"  
  
"Yea. Your both gonna be fine now. Don't worry."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Elizabeth pulled the car up to the space beside the limosine that Jason and Sonny were waiting in. She hung up the phone as she got out of the car.  
  
Carly was out the door in a flash and running towards the limo. She watched Sonny and then Jason get out of the car. Jason held back a bit as Sonny rushed over to Carly.  
  
She watched as Sonny pulled Carly into his arms. Jason stood near them. He looked almost as alert as Elizabeth was. She could still feel the adreneline coursing through her veins.  
  
She saw a bit of movement to the right of Sonny and Carly. It took a moment to register just what it was.  
  
It was almost completely silent when Elizabeth let out a shrill scream.  
  
"Nobody move!"  
  
They all turned to see Ric standing about ten feet away pointing the gun at them.  
  
"Believe me I won't hesitate to shoot you."  
  
"Ric, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm perfectly sane. Don't worry about me Carly."  
  
He laughed in a cold manner.  
  
Sonny took a step in front of Carly and Ric whirled on him, pointing the gun at his chest.  
  
"Don't think for a second Sonny, that just because your my brother, I will think twice about shooting you."  
  
"What about me, Ric? Would you shoot me?"  
  
Ric's face visibly softened as Elizabeth started speaking to him.  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth. I'll get you away from these men. Carly, you can come home with us too. You're not safe with them."  
  
"Your right, Ric, they're not safe, but at the moment, neither are you."  
  
"Elizabeth..." Jason called to her.  
  
Ric turned and pointed the gun at him this time. "Don't speak to her."  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly towards Jason and planted herself firmly in front of him.  
  
"Put the gun down, Ric."  
  
Jason could see that Elizabeth was shaking. Her voiced sounded high pitched.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't you see. I'm trying to protect you. Sonny and Jason are dangerous men. Remember what happened to our baby. He killed it!"  
  
He pointed at Sonny wildly with the gun.  
  
"No. It was an accident when we lost the baby. Sonny had nothing to do with it. Neither did Jason."  
  
She saw a gleam of something deep in her eyes.  
  
:I can't believe you are defending them. Everything is about Jason isn't it. Of course. Jason is perfect. I could never be like Jason," he spat.  
  
Jason visibly tensed.  
  
Elizabeth's voice was cold and steady as she replied.  
  
"No, you could never be like Jason. He would never endanger a pregnant women. He doesn't kidnap them, does he? Who can you think of that does? Hmm, let me think. Oh, wait, that would be you, wouldn't it, Ric? You kidnapped Carly did you not not? Or let me guess, Jason did that too and kept her in a secret room in our house without you knowing?"  
  
Ric's eyes darkened. He lifted the gun and pointed it at Elizabeth.  
  
"I didn't think that they had gotten to you yet. I was too late wasn't I? They've already brainwashed you into believing whatever they say. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but I'm going to do this for your own good. Please forgive me, but I won't be able to live if I know you are living a lie."  
  
As Ric prepared to pull the trigger, Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for what was to come.  
  
A shot rang out but she never felt a thing.  
  
Ric had been too slow. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Ric falling to the ground. He never had a chance. Before he could move a muscle. Jason had had his gun out and had put a bullet right between his eyes without thinking twice. Elizabeth was all that mattered.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Jason quickly but couldn't read his expression. She began to shake uncontrollably again. The only things she registered were Carly's quiet sobbing and Jason's armsn tightening around her just before the scene around her faded into darkness. 


	3. Chapter Two

No Boundaries: Chapter 2  
  
Elizabeth woke up twenty minutes later completely disoriented.  
  
She was vaguely aware of a pair of arms around her, steadying her, in the back seat of a vehicle.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Carly exclaimed.  
  
As soon as the words were spoken the arms around her shifted. She looked up slowly to see that it was Jason who was holding her so tightly.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Hey, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm alright," she responded, groggily.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Elizabeth." But it was Sonny who spoke to her this time.  
  
Carly, still feeling the urge to put her two cents in, asked, "do you still remember what happened back at the warehouse?"  
  
"Yea, I do."  
  
"Good. We won't have to force you to relive it."  
  
"I do have a question though..."  
  
"Go ahead," Sonny told her.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Jason caught you after you passed out and obviously we weren't going to just leave you there at the warehouse," Elizabeth barely heard Carly say.  
  
"She's right, Elizabeth. The warehouse is dangerous and you shouldn'r be near there ever."  
  
"Alright, Jason. I'll never go near the warehouse again. But it's not like I had a choice today. Given the circumstances," she huffed, glancing at Carly.  
  
"I know. I just want you to be safe."  
  
Elizabeth, not able to think of anything to say, managed a feeble thank you in response. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Almost ten minutes later, Elizabeth was on an elivator on the way to the penthouses that Sonny, Carly, and Jason lived in. She had no idea why they had brought her here too.  
  
They entered the penthouse and Sonny gave meaningful look to Carly.  
  
"Alright, alright. Geez I just get back home and already you want me to leave. Fine. Do you business. I'm going across the hall. Elizabeth! Your coming too."  
  
With that she grabbed her arm and dragged her accross the hallway to Jason's penthouse.  
  
Five minutes later they were talking about what had happened. Elizabeth wanted to know why they had brought her here instead of just dropping her off at her grandmother's or something.  
  
"It's probably just a precaution. Ric was working with Alcazar and he's not dead yet. Sonny and Jason definitely won't want you out roaming the streets alone," Carly was telling her.  
  
"By the way, I never did actually get a chance to thank you for what you did at your house. Getting me out of there, I mean. For a second I thought that I was dreaming too and I was imagining you there. Quite possibly one of the scariest moments of my life."  
  
Elizabeth smiled bitterly at Carly. "It was horrible what Ric did. I can't believe I was married to that piece of slime. You know, this could be a breakthrought for me right here. I realize that I couldn't have possible been in love with Ric. I never really knew him. The Ric that I married never existed."  
  
"It only hurts for the first little while. He'll fade into a bad memory in no time. Or maybe he'll be like one of those nightmares that you forget after a few days.  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Come one, lets go back to my place. I'll show you the guest room. On second thought, maybe you'd like to stay at Jason's? Sonny and I havn't seen each other for almost a month you know."  
  
She smiled mischeviously. "We do have to make up for lost time."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Come on carly, that was way too much information."  
  
Carly smirked. "Sorry, princess. Guess I have been saying a few things that your little ears just can't take."  
  
"Now, wait a minute. That is NOT true."  
  
"Ok, ok. Calm down. We'll call a truce for right now. Besides, I'm sure you'll want to talk to Sonny and Jason about what's going on. I know they won't let you go home. Your stuck with us."  
  
"You know, Carly, I honestly don't think that I'm going to mind being stuck with you anymore. You seem to have changed. Your not as cold as you once were."  
  
Carly laughed. "I know, isn't it scary. I think there's something wrong with me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. I'm going to go talk to Sonny now. Your coming with me. I don't want to be the only one that's yelled at if I'm interupting their business or something." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonny cleared his throat loudly when he saw Elizabeth and Carly walk back in. Jason stopped speaking.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sonny asked.  
  
"We're fine, Sonny," Carly replied.  
  
Jason spoke up this time, "did you need something...?"  
  
"I wanted to know what was going on. Am I staying here, going to a hotel, I want to know? I am NOT going back home. I've mad a decision regarding that particular problem. I just won't do it."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that Elizabeth could stay with Jason."  
  
He looked up when Carly said that.  
  
"Just think about it. Sonny and I havn't seen each other in almost a month. There are things we would like to do. Make up for lost time, you know?"  
  
Sonny shook his head trying not to laugh, then said, "would that be alright with you, Jase? Carly and I probably should spend some alone time before we see Michael again in the morning."  
  
"I...yea, sure. It's alright with me but I'm leaving it up to Elizabeth. If she doesn't want to stay at my place we could put her in a safe house or something."  
  
"No way. Your are NOT putting me in a safehouse. Do you ahve any idea how increadibly boring thos places are?"  
  
Carly laughed. "I do!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her and then turned back to Jason. "I'll stay with you. You still have a guest room right?"  
  
He smiled. "Yea, I do."  
  
"Good." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elizabeth had fallen asleep with a surprising ease. Jason, however, did not.  
  
All he could think about was what would have happened to Elizabeth if he had hesitated for even a moment before he shot Ric. He didn't think of Sonny's reaction for once. He was thankful that he didn't. Elizabeth would have been the one with the bullet in the forehead instead of Ric.  
  
He didn't know about anyone else, but he knew that if she had died, he would have been devastated because it would have been his fault. That thought was his last before he fell asleep himself.  
  
A few hours later he was woken up by a noise downstairs in the living room. It could have come from the kitchen though. He wasn't sure.  
  
He got up quickly and reached for his gun. He checked Elizabeth's room and began to panic when he realized that she wasn't there.  
  
He moved out of the room and went downstairs quietly.  
  
Whoever had broken into the penthouse was now in the kitchen.  
  
He lifted his gun, ready to aim at the intruder, and stepped into the kitchen doorway.  
  
Elizabeth let out a shrill scream when she saw jason with his gun pointed directly at her.  
  
Jason lowered the gun quickly.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?!"  
  
"You scared me. I thought that there was someone in the penthouse. I could hear someone down here. I checked your room first and you weren't there. I guess I overreacted."  
  
"It's alright. Just promise me that you won't do that again. I'm not used to having a gun pointed at me regularly. Well, at least not twice in one day."  
  
She glanced at the kitchen clock, which read 2:03. "Twice in two days, actually, because its not yesterday anymore."  
  
"Just promise me that you won't do that again," he said.  
  
"What? Wake up in the middle of the night and grab a snack. Geez, I didn't realize that it was illegal." She laughed at him.  
  
"I'm serious. I could have shot you."  
  
"You could have, but you said it yourself, you were overreacting. Or did I hear you incorrectly?"  
  
"Stop joking around about this. It's not a game."  
  
Oh, thre are those familiar words again, she thought.  
  
"You know, Jason, I think I caught that your work wasn't a game after about the five billionth time you told me," she said angrily.  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth. I worry about you, that's all."  
  
"And I'm flattered. I just don't need to be reminded of the severity of it all every single day."  
  
She yawned. "I think I should go back to sleep now, ok?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "That would probably be a good idea."  
  
She smiled back. "Good night, Jason. Oh, just wondering, your not gonna come after me with that gun of yours on my way back up the stairs are you. Oops, sorry, I guess I'm not being serious again."  
  
She laughed, and before he could reprimand her again, she took off. He could hear her laughing up until she shut her bedroom door.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head, then left the kitchen to go up the stairs to his own bedroom and try to get some sleep. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning, when Jason woke up, Elizabeth was not in the penthouse. He was, once again, worried about her.  
  
He chastised himself. Saying, mentally, that caring this much for people in his business could prove to be fatal. He ignored that though. He thought of Sonny and Carly. Sonny would give anything for Carly and he was doing just fine. Although, Sonny could also be a perfect example fo why he shouldn't care about some people the way he did. Because Sonny loves Carly his own brother had kidnapped her and held her captive for about a month. He didn't want Elizabeth to be held in a small room like an animal the same way Carly had been by Ric.  
  
For the time being he wouldn't bother repressing his protective feelings. He was grateful for them at the moment. They were what had saved Elizabeth's life at the warehouse yesterday. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Across the hall, in the penthouse opposite Jason's, Elizabeth was having breakfast with Sonny and carly. Michael wasn't even awake yet.  
  
It was probably better, as Elizabeth was busy telling the story of the night befroe when Jason had found her in the kitchen.  
  
"And then, he got mad at me because I decided to come downstairs and make a midnioght snack. Like he can really blame a girl for being hungry. It wasn't my fault or anything.  
  
Sonny spoke up, "Well, he was probably right to be worried. Especially since we havn't found Alcazar yet."  
  
"Oh, don't pay any attention to him," Carly said. "Sonny and Jason are so alike that they don't even realize it themselves."  
  
"Then why didn't you marry Jason instead of Sonny?"  
  
"Why didn't you marry Jason when you were together. God knows you were together for long enough. I mean, you were living together even.'  
  
"Um...maybe because he didn't propose." carly laughed at that.  
  
"Who didn't propose?"  
  
Elizabeth jumped and turned to see Jason with a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, that,um...Carly and I were just talking about...um..." She faltered.  
  
Carly gallantly picked up the slack.  
  
'We were talking about why you and Elizabeth never got married when you were together."  
  
Carly that's enough," Sonny warned, finally stepping in.  
  
By that time, however, Elizabeth's face and neck had amnaged to turn a pretty shade of red.  
  
Carly was ushered out of the room quickly by Sonny.  
  
Jason sat quietly, thinking about what he should say to Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth, sensing the obvious tension, decided she should leave before either of them said anything they would later regret.  
  
"You know, I should probably get an early start over at the studio. Sonny's bought it back for me. I don't know if you knew. but I sold it when I moved in with Ric."  
  
Jason's eyes darkened at the mention of Ric. Elizabeth noticed and began rambling again.  
  
"I'm re-painting it today and beginning to put some furniture in soon after. Sonny said Francis and Johnny could help me move the big things when I'm all done.  
  
"Do you need any help today?" It was the first thing that Jason had said so far.  
  
"Um...no. I'll be fine on my own."  
  
With that, she rushed out the door and into the elevator.  
  
Jason sighed, frowning at the missed opportunity to say anything of importance. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elizabeth hurried up the steps to her studio, all the while chastising herself for being so abrupt.  
  
Her stomach did a flip as she opened the door and stepped into the studio.  
  
"Alcazar." She whispered.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter Three

No Boundaries: Chapter 3  
  
Elizabeth began to back out of the studio but Lorenzo Alcazar held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"i havn't come here to hurt you. Nor did I come to frighten you."  
  
"Then why the hell are you here? And how did you manage to get in? Never mind. I don't care."  
  
"I think it's time we had a little chat."  
  
"I don't. The door's that way."  
  
"If you'll give me a only a few minutes I can guarantee that I won't bother you again."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I'm worried about you."  
  
"Yea, it's going around."  
  
"I'm serious, Mrs. Lansing."  
  
"Yea, well, so is Jason and it's Ms. Webber thanks."  
  
"Ah, yes. How are things with Corinthos and Morgan."  
  
She shrugged, "how would I know? They don't tell me anything."  
  
"You don't have to pretend with me, Elizabeth. I know you found carly in the panic room. I know your new boyfriend killed your husband, and I know your living staying with him now."  
  
There was a pause and he begain speaking again.  
  
"Just relay this message for me."  
  
He smirked. "I admire your courage, Ms. Webber. Tell Sonny that I hope Carly's doing well now that she's back home. Oh, and give Mr. Morgan my regards as well."  
  
"What do you want with Jason?"  
  
He smirked at her again. "Again, I admire you, Elizabeth. Jason is lucky to have you."  
  
With that, he strode out of the studio.  
  
Elizabeth waited a full ten minutes before rushing out of the studio and back to the penthouse. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonny and Jason were discussing the possible whereabout of Alcazar when Elizabeth burst through the door looking distraught and white as a ghost.  
  
"Jason! Sonny!"  
  
"Elizabeth, what happened?" Jason asked her. Something was obviously wrong and he wanted to know what.  
  
"I...Alcazar...he was at the studio...I need to sit down."  
  
"Alcazar was at your studio?"  
  
Sonny moved closer to her, as did Jason.  
  
"He got in somehow. He was waiting for me."  
  
"Did he hurt you, Elizabeth?" Jason asked.  
  
"No. He never hurt me. Just scared me that's all."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"It was odd. He just said that he hoped Carly was doing fine and that he gave jason his regards."  
  
"And that was all? He never said anything else."  
  
"He said he was worried about me but that was it. He never said why. Oh. Wait he said that he knew I found Carly and that Jason killed Ric. He said that he knew that I was staying with Jason."  
  
"That was him letting you know that if you went to the police and let them know that Alcazar was working with Ric he would probably, in return, give them proof that I shot Ric to protect you."  
  
She looked at Jason then.  
  
"So we can't go to the police then?"  
  
"Not unless you want Jason to go to prison Elizabeth."  
  
"So how are you going to stop him."  
  
She never got an answer from them but she got the picture anyway.  
  
"From now on you'll have a guard with you at all times. Is Francis alright?"  
  
"Yea, Francis is fine." She sighed. "Great way to start off the day, huh?"  
  
"How about you and Carly go out for lunch?" Sonny suggested.  
  
"As much as I'd love to, I'm not really feeling up to it right now. Maybe tomorrow ok?"  
  
"Yea, sure, that's fine." Sonny answered her while Jason remained quiet.  
  
"I'm gonna go back over to Jason's penthouse and lie down for a while, alright."  
  
"Yea sure that's fine."  
  
She left and Jason immediately turned to Sonny.  
  
"I'm going to go follow her and see if there's anything else that happened."  
  
"Alright, you do that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jason left Sonny's penthouse and went across the hall quickly in pursuit of Elizabeth.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Sonny shook his head and smiled.  
  
Just then Carly came downstairs.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
Sonny turned towards her. "I give them one month."  
  
"One month for what?"  
  
"By the end of one month Jason and Elizabeth will be back together."  
  
"You wanna bet on that?"  
  
He laughed. "Come on, let's go find Michael." ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jason entered the penthouse shortly after Elizabeth did.  
  
He found her sitting on the sofa in tears.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's alright. Your ok now."  
  
He sat down beside her and she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Alcazar can't hurt you when your here."  
  
"But what if he can? I mean, he got into the studio. Why can't he get in here?"  
  
"I promise you he won't hurt you when your here." He rocked her back and forth slowly. "I won't let him," he whispered into her hair.  
  
She pulled away slowly. "He won't?"  
  
It took Jason Morgan everything he had not to kiss her right there. He couldn't do that thought. Not when she was so vulnerable. He pulled her against him again.  
  
Elizabeth had never felt so content in her life. She fell asleep after about a half of an hour. Jason's arms were still around her.  
  
When he realized that she was asleep he gently put her down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.  
  
He moved to go across the hallway to Sonny's again. He knew he had to. No matter how much he wanted to stay with Elizabeth. She was asleep and didn't need him here with her anymore. Apparently he was wrong.  
  
Elizabeth wasn't asleep anymore and she called him back. "Don't go, Jason. Just stay here. With me."  
  
He complied. Jason went back over to the couch and lay down with her. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep that way, feeling more content than either had ever felt in their entire lives.  
  
TBC  
  
****************************************************************************  
*************************************************  
  
Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. I just couldn't bring myself to continue after that ending. I just couldn't  
do it. Well, until the next chapter I will leave you with two final  
statements. ONE: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. You have all made me glad  
to be writing this story and I can't wait to continue.  
TWO: LIASON RULES!!!! 


End file.
